


Forbidden Fruit

by Sammiec3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Trials, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a mistake, Octavian could admit that. He'd never want to take the mistake back, her sweet lips her tender touch, her taste everything about that girl was forbidden and oh so tempting. But now it was haunting, he had to take responcibility, this was because of him after all. She was the Forbidden Fruit. And hell, it tasted so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sweetest things are forbidden

The soft moan echoed through Jupiter’s temple as hungry hands danced across pale skin. Long fingers curled into pale blond hair as soft lips traced the bare chest of freckled skin. Blue eyes flickered up to his lover’s face as he took her breast into his hand, squeezing it gently and contracting another soft moan from her rosy lips. Octavian smirked and shifted to kiss her. Curly red hair framed her face, her green eyes closed and one arm moved to wrap around his neck, her legs already wrapped around his waist. After the kiss, her lust filled eyes opened to stare needfully at the blond, another soft moan leaving her as he groaped and masaged her breasts. “I shouldn’t…” She let out a soft sigh as he nipped and bathed her neck with kisses. “Octavian I…”

“Take a bite of the forbidden fruit Love,” he spoke in a harsh voice, grinding their hips together. She held him closer. This was wrong, completely and utterly wrong. And technically illegal for her, she was the Oracle of Delphi, the virgin oracle at that, every touch they had was off limits for her. Then again, her powers hadn’t exactly been cooperating as of late. One of his hands slid down from her breast and across her stomach, nimble fingers unbuttoned her shorts and slid under her panties. The feeling that came next gave her a wild thought. She didn’t care.

There were several men (and yes calling them men would be appropriate) that Rachel Elizabeth Dare had thought about doing this with. Percy Jackson for example, the boy she helped raise to hero, charming, handsome, and a sex god. He had brought her into this world of magic and monsters and she never regretted joining it. Not until the end of the recent war. She was completely useless now, with Delphi out of Apollo’s hands. She couldn’t even give simple prophecies, all she could do was help Ella and Octavian restore the Sibylline books. Through that, Rachel had gotten close to the man holding her. They had a rocky relationship at first but somewhere along the way they grew close, first as friends and now whatever they were doing now. Was he her boyfriend at this point? Maybe. This was all illegal to her, all something she never thought she’d have or thought about wanting until Octavian appeared in her life.

Her fingers moved from his hair down to his chest, tracing the abs, oh gods the abs, Roman training did wonders for the man. Their eyes caught again and he dove in for another kiss, his hands working to remove the remaining of her clothes. Once bare he lifted her up onto the podium, the cold marble making her shiver. Leaning forwards the redhead unbuttoned his own pants as he gently bit down on the nape of her neck. All too soon he was bare, her fingers wrapping around him and pulling a hoarse moan from her lover’s lips. She smirked, her hand moving agonizingly slow, torturing him as she pumped his cock. He glared at her, a glare that only made her smirk wider. Her free hand moving to the back of his neck, playing with the soft blond hair before pulling him into another sinful kiss. “Enough,” he growled against her lips. He pinned her against the podium, taking her hands and wrapping them around his neck before lifting her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance, rocking a bit so he pressed against her, without penetration. She moaned at the feeling. “What do you want?” He questioned her, she glared. Of course he’d bring her this far without finishing it. That’s exactly what she expected of him. “I won’t do anything unless you tell me too. What do you want?”

“You,” she hissed while pulling him closer. “I want you, inside of me.” She ordered, he closed the gap and slowly pushed in. Doing everything in his power to make it painless for his lover. She held him close, a low moan emerging from her lips as he pushed further into her, then finally stopping, giving her time to adjust.

“Move,” she whispered after a few moments. He kissed her, distracting her as he started pulling out and thrusting back in. He was slow at first, annoyingly so for both of them, Octavian was never slow with his usual lays. It was quick, and the entire point is to get the job done, each partner never lasted long and each lay was just to relieve himself. But this, this was different. She was different. Rachel was his superior, and he would grudgingly admit that. But it wasn’t even about that, over the weeks since the end of the war he had grown attached to her. Being without this girl seemed like a nightmare to him.

Her nails dug into his back as he sped his pace, her moans becoming louder and he had to kiss her to keep her quiet. As much as he’d love to hear her moaning, calling his name or screaming, this was a public place, there was already the risk of someone walking in on them, they didn’t need to draw the attention to themselves. “Oh gods, Tavi,” she moaned, tightening her grip on him. He grunted in response, feeling himself reaching his climax. Her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him from pulling out entirely and all too soon he came. His seed filling her and getting a sinful moan out of the girl.

Both were panting hard as he slowly pulled out, he laid down next to her and she rolled into his side. A soft smile on her lips as she curled against him. He held her, gently rubbing her back or playing with her curls, his mind pleasantly blank for the first time in ages.

Later that day Octavian and Rachel had a lunch date with the Seven and friends. Octavian sat next to Rachel, talking with Leo, Frank and Hazel about their current relationship. The trio had gotten together shortly after Leo’s return and Octavian still couldn't for the life of him, figure out why Leo wanted to join in. Meanwhile Rachel was casually leaning against her lover, in a conversation with Reyna and Annabeth about plans to bring the camps closer. Octavian’s hand resting lightly on top of Rachels which didn’t go unnoticed by all their peers.

Percy was smarter than that.

He sat not too far off from the dio with Jason, Piper, Nico and Clarisse talking strategy for the war game between the two camps coming up. Though Percy wasn’t entirely into the conversation, his focus was on the seers of the camps. He had known that the two had passed the friend boundary some time ago, (Tyson and Ella visit now and then and he got all that information first hand.) He had also seen that they were growing closer over the last year of working together, Reyna even stated that Octavian had grown friendlier with everyone since the start of his friendship with Rachel. But this? This was more. Percy glanced at Piper who gave him a quick nod without him needing to question anything, and he frowned.

Rachel laughed, smiling brightly and Percy found that she was glowing, he had seen that sort of glow before. When Reyna and Annabeth first slept together, when Leo had his first night with Hazel and Frank. That glow was only… no. Rachel knew that it was forbidden to her, she wouldn’t have… but it was unmistakable. After a quick statement Rachel stood, stretching some and gaining Octavian’s attention. He nodded to something she said and started to turn back to his conversation as she started towards the building. She barely made two steps before her legs gave out.

“Rachel!” Reyna gasped getting up and catching her before she could hit her head. Octavian was quickly at her side and Percy was the third to reach her. She was unconscious, unmoving and unresponsive. “Rachel,” Octavian took her hand like it was the most natural thing to do, looking at her with worried eyes Percy studied him

“Frank, get her to the hospital.” Percy ordered, the big guy got up and carefully picked Rachel up, Percy held Octavian back as he carried the redhead away. Once they were out of sight Percy’s fist collided with Octavian’s jaw, the blond stumbled back, his hand cupping the sore spot and staring at Percy in shock.

“The hell was that for?” He demanded. Percy’s glare was vicious.

“You _slept_ with her.” Percy stated bluntly as everyone stared between them. “This is happening because of _you_.”

“Percy what are you talking about?” Jason questioned, looking cautiously between the two. Octavian couldn’t find the words to respond, his eyes focused on the point where Frank had disappeared with Rachel, he was trembling some. His only thoughts were of their activities earlier.

“Why do you think Octavian’s responsible? He and Rachel are friends.” Reyna continued, Octavian’s eyes cautiously swept across those around him.

“I-I…” pale lips trembled with his voice. “I took a bite from the forbidden fruit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this wild idea at like... 2 in the morning. And it ended up with this. Yes, yes, my first offical sex sceen, I don't think I'll make a habbit of it. But with said sceen comes a story~ tell me what you think.  
> ~Sammie


	2. The bitter taste of his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that are in italics are flashbacks, it'll happen through out the series, just a forwarning

Octavian sat in the waiting room of the Hospital, he was hunched forwards with his elbows on his knees and his forehead resting on his palms while his nails dug into his sculp. Percy had forbidden him from seeing Rachel, and he really didn’t feel like getting into a fight with the hero of Olympus so he was stuck in the waiting room. No one would talk to him. The Greeks were all glaring at him and the other Romans weren’t too happy either. This was because of him after all. He knew she was off limits, he knew that but he bit the apple anyways. And Rachel was suffering because of his actions.

He was so stupid why did he do that? Sure, technically it was mutual, Rachel had agreed to it knowing that something would happen. Did they know what that something would be? No, of course not. No one’s ever attempted this before. His grip on his hair tightened painfully. “She’s in a coma.” The voice startled the blond from his thoughts and he cautiously looked up to see the son of Poseidon. His arms crossed over his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, his sea green eyes moving between his friends.

“Will she wake?” Annabeth asked, worry evident in her voice. Will Solace walked up from behind Percy and stood next to him.

“We don’t know.” The blond answered grimly. “All we can do is look after her.” Octavian dropped his gaze again, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Can we see her?” Jason wondered.

“Small groups, three at a time.” Will nodded Annabeth and Reyna got up first, followed by Clarisse and they left the waiting room.

Hours, agonizing hours passed with Octavian keeping to his place as the people he could consider friends, or something like friends, got up, went to the room and visited the unconscious girl. “You should eat,” Nico spoke as he sat next to the blond. In his hands he held a bag filled with junk food. Octavian slowly unraveled himself, looking over at the brunette with hollow eyes.

“You’re not going to ignore me too?” He asked skeptically. The two were sort of acquaintances, after Nico had saved Octavian from death he had some respect for the younger boy. He was fifteen now, a bit taller, his curly hair was growing out and he had gained back some of his old color. His brown eyes held a sadness that many who faced the war had, but deeper. Like Percy and Annabeth, Nico had survived hell. Nico shrugged and handed Octavian a bag, the blond took it and slowly emptied the contents. “I should be the one suffering for this, not Rachel.”

“You are suffering.” Nico commented. “She’s in a coma and you’re blaming yourself.”

“Because it’s my fault.” Octavian hissed, it got another shrug.

“Did you force yourself on her?”

“No.”

“Was it in any way unwanted?”

“Not that I was aware of.”

“Then it’s not your fault.” Nico commented. “Well, not in the sense that you’re blaming yourself for. Rachel knew that something would happen should she stray. You knew that something would happen if you continued. It was a mutual happening.” There was silence as Octavian ate the last of his chips, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

“There’s got to be a way to wake her.” He said softly.

“Maybe a quest.” Nico offered.

“That would be helpful if Delphi were back in the hands of the gods.” Octavian stated. “Or… if I hadn’t you know, slept with her.”

“I thought you, Rachel and Ella had been working on restoring the Sibylline Books?” Nico asked, Octavian was silent for a long moment before standing.

“What room is she in?” He asked.

“14,” Octavian left, walking down the halls until reaching the room. It was emptied, thankfully. He walked to her side and lifted her hand, kissing it for a moment.

“I’ll fix this,” he promised her. “You’ll be awake soon, and everything will be back to how it was. I swear it on the stix.” Thunder rumbled softly in the distance. He squeezed her hand before placing it back on the bed, after a moment he left again, leaving the hospital and heading to the library where all the work Rachel, Ella and him had been recorded. He didn’t greet the workers as he entered the building and made his way to the back room. It was empty, as it usually is, books and papers were scattered across a table and he sat down, picking up the closest book and letting his eyes scan the words.

_“My actions were justified. It was a war, they had fired on_ us _first.” Octavian snarled at Reyna and Frank, Frank had his arms crossed over his chest he was glaring at the Auger while Reyna stood with an expressionless mask._

_“He did send the final attack against Terra.” Reyna said after some debate. “It was a heroic action.”_

_“He also killed Leo in the process.” Frank reminded her._

_“Leo died a hero’s death, he knew what he was getting into.” Reyna commented._

_“So we just let him off with a slap on the wrist?” Frank growled._

_“I know what he can do.” The three turned to find the redheaded Oracle and Harpie standing a few feet away. Ella holding onto Rachel’s shirt and looking nervously at Octavian. “Ella and I are going to New Rome with you, and we’ll be trying to restore the Sibylline books. I could use Octavian’s help.”_

_“It is reasonable.” Reyna nodded. Frank didn’t give in as easily._

_“That’s still a slap on the wrist. He initiated a war against his superiors orders.” Frank grunted._

_“He will be retiring from the Legion,” Reyna continued._

_“What-” Octavian tried to cut in._

_“With full years of service and a place in New Rome so we can call on you if we need an augury read.” She didn’t let him speak. He scowled at her. “You will be sharing an apartment with Rachel and Ella, taking care of them for their stay in New Rome.”_

_“Yes Praetor.” Octavian glared at the woman before storming off._

Nothing. There was noting. Going to see Ella was out, she was off with her boyfriend. Octavian sighed in frustration and glared at the papers as if they were the cause of everything. Maybe if he read the will of the gods… but no, that wasn’t working well as of late. Just as Rachel’s powers had vanished, his own seemed to have gone as well. Maybe it had to do with Delphi being out of the gods reach. If someone were to… reclaim it…

He’d have to sneak out of New Rome. And Camp Jupiter, and fly across the sea. He’s always been curious about Greece. Strumming his fingers against the wood of the table he considered his options. He could say that he’s going to visit family in London, get a month or two away from the camp. It’d be a legit reason to leave without anyone stalking him, knowing these people as he did know they’d want to help, or to go with just to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t screw up again. Octavian groaned a bit before getting up. He’d sleep on it. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he left the library and made his way home.

Home wasn’t usually the word he’d use for an apartment. When he thought of a home he thought of a house with a decent, fenced off yard. He thought a large kitchen, shining dining room and spacious living room with at least three bedrooms. And one or two bathrooms. He never thought something so small could be a home to him, sure he had the master suit in the apartment, but the only difference between his room and Ella’s was that he had a larger closet. Looking around he saw the mess of at tools and paintings showered through the room. He smiled softly. That girl left her mark everywhere. The smile faded as he walked through the room and into his room. It wasn’t just his room, it had honestly never been just his room. Rachel refused to sleep on the couch and she demanded that Ella got her own room, and Octavian was just as stubborn as her, so they ended up sharing a room, and a bed.

After strippind down to his boxers he colapsed face first in the bed, the large stuffed bear that rested with their pillows tipping and falling on top of him. He shifted, holding it close as he fell asleep.


End file.
